The present invention relates to a guided missile with a hot-gas generator, whose gas penetrates a plurality of blow-out nozzles, which are arranged at regular intervals along the circumference and extend essentially perpendicularly to the longitudinal missile axis, whereby the flow rate of the gas through the individual blow-out nozzles can be regulated by a control device.
If the gas generated by the incorporated hot-gas generator is alternately blown out through one or several of the jet nozzles arranged more or less perpendicularly to the longitudinal missile axis in the area of its forward tip, then initially a transverse force develops. This transverse force is derived from the absolute thrust of the generated gas. A second transverse force develops as well, when the oncoming flow dams up as the gas emerges from the nozzle (secondary injection effect or fluid-dynamic effect). This causes the first transverse force to be strengthened. This strengthening depends on several influences such as speed, the distance between the nozzle and the tip of the missile, and the mass rate of flow through the nozzle.
In this manner, the fuel carried by the missile is better utilized, for example, when a high rate of transverse acceleration is required in the final phase of the flight. Shortly after starting and with a minimal mass rate of flow through the nozzle, a large transverse force is attained as a result of the fluid-dynamic strengthening effect. The strengthening more or less equals twice or two-and-a-half times the absolute transverse force. In the final phase of the flight, with considerably reduced speed and without a great deal of transverse-force strengthening, the mass rate of flow, which is stepped up as a result of the burn-off from the hot-gas generator, in other words, the stepped-up, absolute transverse force of the emerging gases, acts alone.